


Meetings in an Elevator

by that_one_dudee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Sam, Gabriel gets revenge, Gen, Human Gabriel, Janitor Gabriel, M/M, Sam is a dick at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_dudee/pseuds/that_one_dudee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt on http://insert-otp-here.tumblr.com/<br/>'I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings in an Elevator

Gabriel had woken up later than expected and now he was going to be late for work. Sure, it was totally his fault that he'd gotten mad at his alarm clock and thrown it across his apartment so it would stop it's ringing, but he preferred not to think about that. What he was thinking about was being late for work.  
Gabriel was the janitor for St Bart's Hospital, and he took pride as being the best there. He'd been working there for six years, six years of mopping the floors and never had he been late to work, unlike those doctors who thought it was exceptable for everyone waited on them.  
He checked his phone for the time. He had 3 minutes to get to the top floor, grab his cleaning supplies, check in with Anna and the others, and get to work. There was no way he was going to make it. He began to run for the elevator.  
"Wait! Hold the door!" he shouted to a doctor stepping into the elevator. He watched as the doctor began to press a button. At first he hopped it was the one to delay the doors, but then they began to close. 'You little shit.' he thought to himself as he sped up, determined to get in. He lunged forward, just making it before the doors closed.  
Gabriel huffed and smirked as he looked up at the abnormally tall doctor with long brown hair, his face showing the disappointment as he realized Gabriel had made it. Then, Gabriel got an idea. He would have his revenge.  
Gabriel sauntered over to the buttons in the elevator, pressing the button marked with the number two. Then button three. And button four. He pressed all twenty four buttons, making a Christmas tree shape light up on the wall. He looked up at the doctor and smiled smugly, satisfied with his work. He didn't care if he was going to be late anymore if it meant annoying this bag of dicks.  
They stood on opposite sides of the elevator in awkward silence, glaring at the doors as they slowly moved up a floor at a time, doors opening and then closing slowly.  
"You started this." Gabriel muttered to the doctor as the door to floor ten opened.  
They starred at each other in the eyes for a minute, before breaking the silence as the both began to giggle. The doctor extended his long hand to Gabriel.  
" The names Sam Winchester. Sorry about that... 'thing' earlier." he said with a smile.  
Gabriel took Sam's hand and shook it.  
" They call me Gabriel." he said with a wink.  
" Well then, Gabriel, it's nice to meet you."  
"You too, Samsquatch."  
They spent the rest of the time getting to know each other once their apologies had been said and all was forgiven. When the elevator doors opened at the top floor, the two began to exit, bumping into each other and quickly apologizing to the other. As Gabriel walked off down his end of the hall to get his supplies, Sam watched, a blush creeping up his face. He shoved his hands into his coats pockets. He felt something paper brush against his fingers and quickly pulled it out of his left pocket. A big grin spread across his face as he read it.  
" What's with you, Sammy?" called Dean from behind him before giving him a slap on the back.  
Sam carefully folded up the piece of paper, pacing it back in his pocket and carrying on conversation with his brother.  
Gabriel smiled as he saw Sam smile at the piece of paper he'd written his phone number on. Maybe not all doctors were as bad as he thought.


End file.
